


you’re better

by milnyuu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, jaehyun is an overprotective brother, kevin is the best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milnyuu/pseuds/milnyuu
Summary: chanhee has a crush on sunwoo but he thinks he has no chance, especially with jaehyun and his twin brother, chanwoo.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	you’re better

**Author's Note:**

> umm, i kinda hate it but it’s finished so i’ll post it

"go to class, i'll see you later." jaehyun told chanhee before kissing the top of his head. 

"stop doing that, i'm not a baby." chanhee scoffed, pushing jaehyun away. 

"don't fight it chanhee." jaehyun scoffed back, tapping his cheek as he encouraged chanhee to give him a kiss. 

"you're so annoying." chanhee whined before pressing a kiss to jaehyun's cheek. 

"go to class." jaehyun repeated before walking away. 

chanhee watched in slight annoyance as his brother walked away. 

"hey chanhee, could you pass me the notes from class?" sunwoo, his crush, suddenly walked up to him and asked. 

"um, yeah, sure." chanhee let out a small awkward laugh before taking out his notebook from his backpack. 

"thanks." sunwoo smiled at him before taking a picture and handing chanhee his notebook back. 

"no problem." chanhee said, looking at anything but sunwoo as he shoved his notebook back in. 

"how are things with your boyfriend?" sunwoo asked, catching chanhee off guard. 

"i-i don't have a boyfriend." chanhee confusedly said, watching as sunwoo's face twisted in confusion. 

"isn't jaehyun your boyfr-"

"ew, please don't say that. he's my brother." chanhee scrunched his nose up a little, hating the fact that people actually thought that they were dating. 

"aren't you choi and he's lee?" sunwoo questioned, shifting his backpack to a more comfortable place on his shoulder. 

"we're half brothers, my mom messed around with my dad and his dad." chanhee explained, looking up to meet sunwoo's gaze. 

"why's he always kissing you then?" sunwoo asked, making chanhee turn red from embarrassment. 

"ah that, that's just his way of showing his love." chanhee waved sunwoo off, his cheeks furiously red. 

"he does know that it looks like y'all are a couple, right?" sunwoo asked, fiddling with the mechanical pencil in his hand. 

"yeah, he doesn't mind though. we know it's not like that, it's a brotherly love. plus, he says it keeps boys away." chanhee, explained, making sunwoo hum in understandment. 

"well now that i know, it won't keep this boy away. see you later, chanhee." sunwoo smugly said, sending chanhee a wink before walking away. 

"what?" chanhee mumbled to himself in a small voice, the redness returning to his cheeks. 

*

"sunwoo flirted with you!?" kevin loudly asked, shaking chanhee by the shoulders. 

"shut up, jae might hear you and he didn't flirt with me." chanhee shushed kevin before looking around to make sure his brother wasn't around. 

"jaehyun doesn't control your love life and come on chanhee, you seriously can't be that oblivious, right?" kevin asked, scoffing when chanhee shrugged. 

"chanhee." jaehyun called out, making chanhee turn to look for his brother. 

"yes?" chanhee asked when jaehyun approached him and swung his arm over his shoulder. chanhee immediately took one of jaehyun's finger and started playing with it as his brother's comforting scent surrounded him. 

"what's with this sunwoo guy?" jaehyun nonchalantly asked, making chanhee and kevin drop their jaws. 

"how do you know about him?" chanhee asked, fiddling with jaehyun's ring. 

"you're creepy dude." kevin shook his head in disbelief, nervously glancing at chanhee. 

"i have my ways. but that's not the point. do you like him?" jaehyun asked, fixing chanhee's bangs with his free hand. 

"w-what, no." chanhee scoffed, making jaehyun roll his eyes. 

"you're lying." jaehyun concluded before detaching himself from chanhee. 

"i have to go, see you later." jaehyun said before pressing a kiss to chanhee's cheek and walking away. 

"no, no, no. don't do anything." chanhee complained, pulling on jaehyun's arm before he got away. 

"i won't, calm down." jaehyun patted chanhee head before giving kevin a polite nod and leaving.

"he's definitely gonna do something, you know that right?" kevin asked, making chanhee nod weakly. 

"he's gonna ruin that small chance that i have with him!" chanhee whined, burying his face into kevin's shirt when the older tried to comfort him by hugging him. 

"is this your other protective brother or your actual boyfriend?" sunwoo's voice came out, causing kevin and chanhee to jump apart. 

"gosh, don't scare me like that." chanhee said, trying to calm his heart that was beating a little too fast. 

"sorry." sunwoo laughed, although he wasn't really sorry. 

"he's not my boyfriend, he's completely single. why? are you interest?" kevin asked, smugly looking at chanhee, who look horrified. 

"kevin what the hel-"

"i kind of am." sunwoo smirked, not at all embarrassed to admit it 

"glad to know you're available." sunwoo then turned to chanhee, using his index finger to gently place it underneath chanhee's chin as a sign of affection before putting it back down. 

chanhee flushed red but he managed to smile up at sunwoo, who looked too smug for his own good. 

"oh my gosh, this is too cute!" kevin squealed, taking his phone out to secretly take pictures. 

"chanhe- w-what's going on?" jaehyun appeared and chanhee quickly turned to his brother, panic slightly arising. 

"jae! what's up?" chanhee awkwardly laughed, sighing when jaehyun stared at sunwoo with a blank look. 

"are you sunwoo?" jaehyun asked, waving chanhee off when he gave him a warning look. 

"the only, you his brother?" sunwoo asked, extending his hand out to give him a handshake when jaehyun did.

"sure." jaehyun shrugged and chanhee looked at him with a frown. 

"what do you mean sure?" chanhee pouted confusedly and it had both sunwoo and jaehyun melting at how cute he looked. 

"you're too cute, chanhee." jaehyun cooed, lightly pinching chanhee's cheek affectionately. 

"jae, stop." chanhee mumbled, embarrassed that his brother would treat him like this in front of sunwoo. 

"fine, mom said we're eating dinner together." jaehyun told chanhee before sneaking a look towards sunwoo. 

and with a smug look he added, "you should invite sunwoo over for dinner." 

"what? i don't think he'd want to go." chanhee laughed it off, glaring at jaehyun. 

"why not? chanwoo is inviting his friend." jaehyun said, glancing over at sunwoo one more time. 

"fine, would you like to come eat dinner? you could totally say no, it's not a bi-"

"sounds good." sunwoo shrugged, smiling when chanhee gave him the cutest surprised look ever. 

"great, amazing, fantastic!" jaehyun exaggeratedly said as he backed away from them before turning around and walking away. 

*

"you didn't have to say yes, you know?" chanhee nervously said as they walked on the sidewalk. 

"did you not want me to come?" sunwoo asked, half teasingly half serious. 

"that's really not it. i want to hang out with you." chanhee admitted, blushing as he did so. 

"but my family is something else, like really. jae probably wanted me to invite you so you'll stay away from me." chanhee added, looking down at their feet. 

"i don't get scared easily." sunwoo simply said, shrugging before stuffing his hands inside his pockets. 

the rest of the walk was spent in comfortable silence. 

*

"brace yourself." chanhee mumbled to sunwoo before opening the door to his fairly big house. 

"mother?" chanhee asked before walking in with sunwoo right behind him. 

"dinner starts at 6. don't be late." his moms voice came from the kitchen. 

"mother, i brought a friend." chanhee said as he entered the kitchen with sunwoo. 

"who- oh, hello dear. you're so handsome." chanhee's mom gushed, making sunwoo thank her with a bow. 

"well go on, entertain him until dinner is ready." chanhee's mom told chanhee before turning back to the food. 

"let's go." chanhee mumbled before leading sunwoo back to the living room. 

"mom, i'm home!" they heard someone shout, sunwoo turned to chanhee questionably because that didn't sound like jaehyun. 

"my other brother." chanhee told him, hoping that he wouldn't come to them. 

"how are you, love?" they heard chanhee's mom ask him. 

"what's up with that?" sunwoo asked chanhee, probably referring to the fact that she was completely cold to chanhee. 

"chanwoo is the favorite." chanhee awkwardly shrugged, leaning back into the couch and hoping that it would swallow him whole. 

"why don't you go say hi to your brother and his friend?" 

fuck fuck fuck. chanhee panicked, stiffening when he heard chanwoo coming. 

sunwoo's jaw dropped when chanwoo entered because what the fuck? they're twins? he could spot a few differences, like chanhee's nose was cuter, his eyes were bigger, his lips were more luscious and his face was overall just prettier. but damn his brother looked almost the same as him. 

"chanhee, you never told me you had cute friends." chanwoo said as soon as he entered. 

"hello to you too." chanhee mumbled, frowning when sunwoo kept staring at chanwoo. 

he knew sunwoo liking him was too good to be true. 

"how come i didn't know about him?" sunwoo asked chanhee but chanwoo answered instead. 

"he doesn't want me to take his friends or potential lovers." chanwoo shrugged, giving chanhee a smirk when he bit his lip nervously. 

"why would you worry about that?" sunwoo turned to ask chanhee but chanwoo answers once again. 

"because look at me, i go to the best school in south korea and all because of my brains, plus i overall look better." chanwoo bragged, smiling sweetly at a confused sunwoo. 

"talk shit about chanhee one more time and i'll make sure to knock your tooth out again." jaehyun's voice came out as soon as he entered the living room. 

"and he didn't get into that fancy school because of his brains, he has the mental capacity of a board." jaehyun scoffed, raising an eyebrow at chanwoo. 

"jae." chanhee's small voice came out as a warning but jaehyun wasn't having it. 

"you're this close to getting disowned jaehyun." chanwoo said, creating a small amount of room in between his index finger and thumb. 

"and you're this close to getting your ass beat again." jaehyun mimicked him. 

"stop fighting!" chanhee frustratedly said, catching everyone off guard. 

"do y'all have to fight in front on sunwoo?" chanhee asked, standing up from the couch. 

"he's right, we don't wanna scare this cutie off." chanwoo agreed with chanhee, walking over to sunwoo and sitting down next to him. 

jaehyun turned to look at chanhee's fallen expression and his heart shattered. chanhee must really like sunwoo. 

"hey asshole, get away from him you smell like ass." jaehyun snapped at chanwoo, grabbing his arm before dragging him out of the room. 

"that was really... shameless. no offense." sunwoo said, looking up at chanhee from where he was seated on the couch. 

"who? chanwoo?" chanhee asked, laughing a little when sunwoo nodded. 

"yeah, he's like that. i guess that's why people like him." chanhee shrugged, taking a seat next to sunwoo. 

"you believe what he says?" sunwoo questioned, observing how chanhee tensed up slightly. 

"i mean, it's kind of hard not to-"

"don't. i like you, a lot. and he isn't gonna change that." sunwoo told him, face wiped from any sign of joking. 

"o-oh okay." chanhee flushed, smiling shyly at sunwoo, who in return gave him a smile of his own. 

"if you're done, mother called us for dinner." jaehyun suddenly said, chanhee turned his head to find him leaning calmly against the wall. 

"don't worry so much about chanwoo." jaehyun added, giving chanhee a smile before leaving them alone. 

"you have a nice brother." sunwoo commented, chanhee looked at him with a shy smile before nodding. 

he really did. 

*

a few weeks later...

"you really need to apologize to chanwoo." chanhee told jaehyun as they walked through the school hallways. 

"no way, he started it." jaehyun scoffed, swinging his arm around chanhee's shoulders. 

"he pushed you and you punched him. in the face." chanhee deadpanned, rolling his eyes when jaehyun waved him off. 

"get off me." chanhee shoved jaehyun to the side when sunwoo, his now boyfriend, was walking towards them. jaehyun slammed against some lockers and gaped at chanhee. 

"that was so rude." jaehyun dramatically said, chanhee just waved him off because he knew that he was not strong enough to shove jaehyun against the lockers.

"love, you don't have to be so violent." sunwoo playfully commented, laughing when chanhee glared at him. 

"yeah, lOvE." jaehyun mimicked sunwoo and this time it was his turn to laugh when both chanhee and sunwoo glared at him. 

"aren't you late for class?" chanhee questioned, jaehyun scoffed before checking the time on his phone. 

he was indeed late. 

"oh fuck." jaehyun cursed out before scrambling to class. 

"how's your day been?" sunwoo asked chanhee, taking his hand into his before they walked through the hallways. 

"okay, except when jaehyun punched chanwoo." chanhee scoffed, sunwoo furrowed his eyebrows and turned to chanhee. 

"was he insulting you?" sunwoo asked, he doesn't know why but chanhee felt himself turn red at this. maybe out of embarrassment. 

"doesn't matter." chanhee concluded with a small voice, he frowned when sunwoo pulled his hand away. 

"it does, it matters to jaehyun and i. you know you're so important to us, love." sunwoo said, taking chanhee's face in his hands. 

"yeah i know." chanhee softly said, smiling a little when sunwoo left a kiss on his forehead. 

"do you wanna go get some coffee?" sunwoo decided to change the subject, pulling away from him and taking chanhee's hand into his once again. 

"is that even a question?" chanhee asked, his face lighting up at the mention of coffee. 

sunwoo wanted to be annoying and answer chanhee's rhetorical question but chanhee looked really happy and he didn't want to ruin that. 

"you're so pretty, love." sunwoo blurted out, blushing when chanhee blushed. 

"thank you." chanhee softly thanked him, feeling butterflies in his stomach go crazy. 

"no problem, let's go now." sunwoo cleared his throat, wishing the blush on his face would leave. 

"you're forgetting something." chanhee sang in a random tune, puckering his lips afterwards. 

sunwoo chuckled and looked at chanhee's full lips, they were shiny with a tinted lip gloss that had a small amount of fine glitter. why the hell were chanhee's lips so perfect? 

sunwoo took his free hand and placed it on chanhee's waist, bringing him closer before he connected their lips in a small peck. he felt the other smile against his lips and he couldn't help but do the same, wow he really liked chanhee. 

after they pulled away, sunwoo made sure to clean up chanhee's lip gloss that he accidentally smudged before wiping his own lips. 

"now let's go get some coffee!" chanhee smiled before dragging sunwoo towards the coffee shop on their campus. 

"sure dislocate my arm, i don't mind." sunwoo sarcastically said, walking a little bit faster to catch up with chanhee.

only one question was running through sunwoo's head and that question was, did i fall in love with chanhee in just a couple of weeks? 

but with one glance and chanhee he knew that yes, yes he did.


End file.
